Shhhcret!
by Luneth Gray
Summary: He woke up in the middle of the night, the tune he was hearing didn't belong to the love of his life. She was sleeping soundly, but he needed to ask her immediately. -Mari- he said -Is there something you want to tell me?- she stirred in her sleep and groan -Go back to sleep Luka- / Lukanette. Two-shot. T for swearing.
1. Something to tell me?

**I came back. Just this time I came back with a Lukanette, lately I've been obsessed with this two. Don't get me wrong I was a Strong shipper of Adrienette and Marichat, but since this precious Blueberry feat in the show I can't stop loving him. And that may be because I have some kind of weakness for black hair and blue eyes. Plus there is no denying that he likes Marinette a lot, so, since I know Lukanette would never happen in the shows I can only imagine. This two shot it's a grown up story, where Marinette and Luka have been together for like 6 years? Maybe … and they are living together now.**

**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, they belong to **_**Thomas Astruc.**_

* * *

**Something to tell me?  
**

It was the middle of the night, they were sleeping peacefully. She moved against his back, in his sleep he smiled. Out of nowhere, he felt it, first, it was like a buzzing, then the sound was stronger, clearer, it sounded like a hummingbird; this melody was not hers, but oh he loved it.

-Mari, wake up- he said shaking her slightly. She only groaned a little and remained asleep -Mon Petit- he tried again, just this time he shook her awake.

-What is it, Luka? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? - She said with drowsiness in her voice

-Is there something you want to tell me? - He asked, placing his right hand atop her lower belly

-No?- She was confused with that question –Did you really just woke me- she turned to see the clock –at 2 am, just to ask ME If I wanted to tell YOU something, while I was sleeping? Seriously? - she sighed losing her patience

He giggled, he knew what she meant, but that didn't answered his question

-I know Mari- he giggled again – it's not like you wanted to tell me something right at this time while you were sleeping- he paused looking at her with curiosity –may be something you were thinking earlier and you didn't tell me because you weren't so sure about it?-

He was looking at her intently, she felt like he was looking right through her soul, a shiver went up her spine… was there something she wanted to tell him and she didn't because she was afraid of his reaction? She went through all what had happened that day or several days before, but she couldn't find anything different, suddenly feeling more awake she sat on the bed they shared, look him in the eyes and with all the confidence she could conjure said – No Luka, there is nothing I want to tell you right now or later. And don't worry I always tell you everything, despite anything- she smiled, her sweetest smile he had seen in like a day.

He nodded, and when she was lying down he wrapped her with his arms and place a kiss on top of her head

-Okay, Mon petit I believe you, maybe it was just some weird dream or something- she nodded against his chest and sighed contently – I love you Ma Marinette- he said closing his eyes and placing one hand protectively on her belly.

* * *

When she woke up she felt cold, Luka wasn't there anymore, even the bed was cold, meaning he had gotten out of bed earlier this morning. She groaned, lately she had started feeling tired all the time, even though she kept doing almost the same things. Was she getting old? No that wasn't possible. You can't feel like that when you are just 24 years old. Not even Luka being 4 years older looked so tired like she felt.

She sighed and went to the bathroom, maybe a hot shower made her feel better. While in the shower she remembered her weird conversation with Luka not so long ago. What had gotten into him? He didn't explain… and she didn't ask for explanations, but oh she was going to.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself and quickly got dressed, she glanced the clock, 8:30 a.m. and headed downstairs to the kitchen, maybe he was there. When she entered the kitchen, she saw him sitting at the breakfast bar, completely lost in his thoughts while he scrolled absentmindedly through his phone.

-Good morning- she said a little too enthusiastic. He turned in shock and dropped his phoned while he turned. She laughed at him, he looked like he had seen some kind of ghost.

-Mari- he said –you scared the shit out of me- he laughed then and she followed suit.

Marinette made her way to where he was sitting and stood between his legs. –Good morning- she said again, this time more softly, placing her hands on both sides of his face. He smiled, closing his eyes and waiting for his morning kiss, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked at her, confusion on his face and when he was about to ask, what was wrong? She closed the space between them and touched his lips, almost innocently. He smiled against her lips and hugged her, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke up to catch some air, she was blushing, smiling almost shyly and he loved that. Even after all those years together, she was still innocent and again he loved that.

-Good morning- he said finally, caressing her hair –did you slept well? - He asked

She looked at him –Luka, what happened last night? Why did you wake me in the middle of the night asking me if I had something to tell you? What was all that about?-

He shook his head, his face was serious -I told you already, it was just a weird dream- he said sounding unsure, he was trying to convince himself.

-Mon serpent- she said lovingly –las night didn't sound like just a weird dream, please tell me, you can tell me anything you like- she said while she hugged him

-I know- he said returning the hug –but this time it really was just a weird dream, there is nothing to worry about, and you know that I always tell everything- he finished, placing a sweet kiss atop her head

-Alright, I'm going to trust you this time- she smiled against his chest. If he said that it had been just a weird dream, then she was going to trust him with all her heart, just like it had always been.

* * *

**Okay that's all for now, I'm planning a two shot for this short story, I didn't felt like having a big huge one chapter so for now it's going to stay like a two shot.**

**This is my comeback from the death of no writing, but lately I have felt more and more inclined to do it again, so here I am testing my luck, looks like the muse and the bunny plot are back.**

**This idea came to me while I pondered about life… and how everything can change in a moment. I hope you guys like this. And if you did and want to leave a comment, please feel free to do so. **

**-How many years apart do you guys think they have between them?-**

**Read you on the next one.**

**~Lune**


	2. Lucky Charm

**Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me.**

**Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

She was surrounded by white walls, white floors, white chairs. It felt so cold, so distant. She just wanted to leave that place already. Her heart was racing like a stallion; she almost felt like she could explode any minute now.

-Miss Dupain-Cheng, please come in.

Her body froze; she wasn't ready, still, she got up and entered the doctor's office.

-Goor. God. Good morning- she said, staggering with her words.

-Please sit down- the doctor said -Is there someone with you? – the doctor asked politely.

-Ahm. Yeah. No. Yes. I mean, not at this moment- she finally said - I came here by myself-

-Well then, let's see your exams- the doctor went through her file - Well Marinette, I hope this is good news for you... Congratulations, you're pregnant- the doctor said rather cheerfully - We'll have to take some more blood samples and some other studies and then we'll set the next visit to the doctor-

Marinette was gaping, she couldn't form any word, her heart was at the point of bursting

-I ... WHAT?!...This...what...No, it can't be right. I... I was... I was in birth control, I... WHAT!- she finally said rather loudly - Doctor please, tell me this is some kind of joke- her eyes tearing up - I can't be pregnant right now, I'm too young, we are... I'm not even married yet... LUKA! He' going to get mad, I don't even know if he wants to have kids...- she couldn't continue, she was crying by now.

-Marinette, you shouldn't be sad; having kids it's a wonderful thing, even if they weren't planned. It's the gift of life, and your boyfriend should be happy about it; if he doesn't get that, then I'm pretty sure that he's not worth it- the doctor paused - but that it's your choice; I just have to make sure that you're healthy for this pregnancy-

Marinette signed, for sure that morning when she woke up feeling nauseous, she didn't imagine she was pregnant, she used her contraceptive injection, then why was she pregnant?. She had been feeling down for almost 3 months now, but she didn't know why.

A tons of questions were running free on her brain, and she couldn't get a hold of any of them.

-I - she began without knowing what to say next, and even though she was feeling like the world was crushing her down; she made up her mind, a silent promise. She would take care of this new life -Ok, I'm keeping this baby, no matter what!-

-Errrr ... actually-

* * *

The medical check-up had been a fuzz. She was sitting again in the white hallway, surrounded by white. A lot of pills filling her purse and so many papers... but she was convinced that she was strong enough to get through this, she was Ladybug. So she left the building feeling confident. But once she reached the street, she felt her resolution shaking, maybe she would not be good enough, maybe she was too young, and maybe Luka was going to leave her.

She quickly made her way to their apartment and once she entered; the place was dark, no sounds, and no lights.

-Marinette - she almost fainted.

\- Tikki! - she said freaking out - Oh gosh it's just you, I'm not ready to face Luka just yet- she felt tears building up, but she swallowed them.

-Mari - the red kwami said affectionately - don't be scared, I'm pretty sure Luka will be happy, Marinette, don't cry, everything will be okay. I'm sure-

-I. No. I'm not sure anymore- the blue-haired girl said

Marinette made her way to the bedroom, turned on the radio and just when the volume was so loud she couldn't hear her thoughts, she let herself cry.

* * *

The night had come rather quickly, and she was curled up in a ball beside the bed, with the music so loud she didn't hear him opening the front door, nor did she heard him calling her name, right now it only existed her and the life in her womb. She was rocking in her place, holding both hands over her belly, no more tears to shed, just the feeling of being crushed by tons of water.

Tikki was resting atop her head, stroking small strands of blue hair.

There was a sudden light illuminating everything in the room, she still haven't notice Luka's presence, and oh, he was worried.

-Marinette- he said, almost breathlessly -Mari- he repeated when she still didn't acknowledge him.

He hurriedly made his way next to his love and embrace her. Just then her eyes opened, red like her Ladybug suit.

-Mon amour, what's wrong? - no answers - talk to me Mari, don't do this, just ... - tears in his eyes - just don't shut me out, whatever it is, we will make it through, together, as always - tears were falling now. She pressed her face against his chest and the sobbing was now real crying.

-No - he said firmly - before you break down, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you get through that storm -

-Luka- she said between hiccups -Just tell me that you love me-

-What? - he asked confused - I love you, I love you so much it hurts, I love you more than anything, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will love you forever, not even when we die I'll stop loving you, I will find your soul and I will love you beyond death, beyond time and space - he said, kissing her hair - But, babe, just tell me, what's happening? -

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sounds came. She was looking at him, both with teary eyes; the loud music had become more subtle, maybe they were in their happy place, looking into each other's eyes, or Sass had turned down the volume; whatever it was, they felt more at ease.

After a long silence, she felt exposed under his gaze, she blushed fiercely and looked to the bed, where her purse lay forgotten. He followed her eyes and grabbed the pink purse. She snatched it from his hands and clasp it against her chest.

-Luka- she tried one more time - I don't. I. You. I'm. Luka - her eyes tearing up again.

-No baby; it's just me, you can tell me whatever it is- Then he felt it again, the same humming feeling, the melody of a few weeks ago. He placed his hands on her belly and smiled.

-Luka- she said again - take this- and she offered him a paper. He grabbed it with both hands and read what it said. He couldn't believe his eyes.

-Mari- his voice breaking. And she took that as a sign of anger.

-I knew you would be mad at me, for being so careless! - Tears, more tears were falling now.

-WHAT! NO! Mon petite, I'm... I can't... I just... It's just that... ARG!- he groaned with frustration - You know I'm not good with words, but believe me when I say, that it's the total opposite- He hugged her and smiled.

-Are you... happy?- she asked - I thought you would leave me right away, I mean, we're not married, and we're so young and a kid doesn't fit our lifestyle. What if the kid spoils, What if I cannot be a good mother? I'm going to ruin its life and ours-

-Mon petit, you will be a good mother, an excellent one. It doesn't matter if we're not married yet, we can marry right now if you want, just the three of us- he said placing one hand on her belly.

-Four- she said timidly, it was more a murmur.

There was silence, you could even felt the tension building up, but out of nowhere, he laughed a clear and happy laugh.

-Well, that's a surprise-

-What? You're telling me you already knew I was pregnant? Why? How?-

-Cause, I've been hearing a new melody coming from you lately, and the sound, it was beautiful.

-But when did you notice?-

-Weeell... remember that night when I woke you up in the middle of the night? - She nodded - well I suspected it since then. But knowing you were on birth control, I dismissed it, just like I said, a weird dream. but from that day, the volume of the melody has been louder, clearer, and now I know why it sounds like a hummingbird; there were two melodies, not too different, that its why I thought it was just one heart- He smiled with joy and just then, he proceeded to kiss her deeply on the lips, she moaned and melted in his touch.

From the opened guitar case, the green and red kwamis watched the display.

-Well- Tikki said - That went better than the last time the ladybug and the snake holders were together-

Sass nodded - If I remember right, there hasss been jussst two more occassssions, in which thesssse two were together-

-Yeah- said Tikki, munching on a macaroon -But this time I feel like there's nothing in this world or beyond, that can break them apart-

-Nothing- Sass said - Thisss time they're meant to be-

-Well, after all, you could say, that third it's the lucky charm- Tikki giggled and float outside the room, soon followed Sass; leaving the two miraculous holders to enjoy their moment in privacy.

* * *

**Well here it's the second and last chapter for this two shot, Thanks for all the favorites and follows.**

**I'm not planning on making a multi chapter story, I'm not good for that. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Read you soon**

**~Lune**


End file.
